When Jack Comes Back
by dirtymind1001
Summary: Jack had just been gone on a three day business trip, and he came back home to his sexy wife, Kim. They have some fun. *wink* WARNING: Rated M for intense sexual scenes, swearing, and pure smut!


As I was on my way home from the grocery store, I thought about Kim. Kim and I have been married for 6 months, and I still love her just as much as when we first met. It's early Saturday afternoon, and I had run out to do some shopping while my lovely wife did a quick consulting job for her law firm. Now neither of us has anything else we need to do today or tomorrow, so I am hoping to go home and have some good hot sex. I had just come back from a three day work trip (I run the Bobby Wasabi Dojo now) and Kim couldn't come because she had a big case yesterday. So, I desperately needed to fuck Kim. God, she is so amazing in bed! Her pussy is so warm and tight, and she tastes amazing! Oh shit, I'm getting a boner just thinking of it. I pull into the driveway of our small apartment and grab the groceries. I walk into the house and slam the door so Kim knows I'm home. She walks into the living room/foyer from her office while she's talking on the phone. Hot damn! Kim is only wearing a black lace bra, black lace panties, and a matching garterbelt and stocking set I got her for Christmas as a joke. She tried them on for me, but hasn't worn 'em since.

"Oh, ok, ok, got it." Kim said to the person in the other line as she walked up to me and grabbed the groceries out of my hands, "Got it, ok, thanks Mika, I'll see you on Monday. I have to go now, Jack just got home. Mmhmm, yup, he is. Ok. Got it." She paused and smiled back at me as she walked towards the kitchen and I followed her like a lovesick puppy, "Totally. Ok, yeah. Tell Jerry thanks. Byee!"

As she set her phone down on the counter and put away the groceries, she looked at me. I was just standing there with my mouth open, frozen. Kim put the stuff away in the fridge and as she walked past me to put away some other stuff, she closed my mouth.

"Close your mouth, babe." Kim crooned in her southern accent (which I love), "You'll catch flies."

When Kim touched me, I was snapped out of my reverie, and I grabbed Kim, twirled her around so she was facing me, and dipped her, leaning in close.

"Not if I use my mouth for something else," I growled at her, sending shivers down her spine. I leaned down and smashed my lips onto Kim's. She immediately kissed back and I moaned against her lips.

"Mmmmmmm, baby! I missed you so much!" I told her. I started kissing down her neck and her upper chest, and then suddenly, scooped her up bridal style and carried her to our bedroom. I tossed Kim on the bed.

"Fuck, Kim," I whispered huskily, "You look so damn sexy right now, there are so many naughty things I want to do to you!"

"Go ahead." Kim whispered softly, softly enough that I thought I might have imagined it.

"What did you say, babe?" I asked her.

"I said, go ahead." Kim said, "Go ahead and do whatever you want to me today. God Jack, I have been so hungry for your big cock the last few days that I don't care what you do. Just fuck me in as many ways as you can possibly think of!"

When Kim said that, my eyes turned completely black with lust, and I threw my clothes off in a few seconds, pouncing on Kim. I started kissing her everywhere, and as I kissed down her arms, I realized that she was still holding a bottle of chocolate syrup and a bag of marshmallows in her hands. I took them out of her hands and set them on the side of the bed. I had an idea, but I just needed to get my cock into Kim first before I did anything else. Quickly ripping her underwear, I bent my head down and licked her once, slowly.

"Mmmmm," I moaned, "That is what I missed so much. Your sweet juices."

I lined up my dick at Kim's entrance, and she nodded that I could thrust in. I did, and we spent the next few moments moaning in ecstasy as we both climbed to our release and came together. I lay down beside her with my cock still in her and smiled, kissing her forehead.

"God, Kim," I said, "I missed you so much."

I gently pulled out of her and stood up. I walked to our closet and grabbed two scarves. Coming back to where Kim was laying down, I unhooked her bra and grabbed her ripped panties. I lifted Kim's arms above her head and tied them to our headboard with her bra and panties, and then I tied Kim's legs to the posters on our four-poster bed. I grabbed the chocolate sauce and marshmallows, and smiled at Kim suggestively.

"Um, Jack?" Kim said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, babe," I said, "Just getting ready to have dessert."

With that, I opened up the chocolate sauce and squirted a little bit on her stomach. She gasped in surprise, and I started to coat her whole body with chocolate sauce. When I got to her breasts, I squirted a bit of the thick sauce onto her nipples and used it to hold up the marshmallows I stuck on her. I made a heart shape on her stomach with marshmallows, and stuck them between her toes and fingers. I covered her whole body with dessert, directly ignoring her center, and once she was covered, I came down to her pussy. I squirted chocolate sauce all over her center and let it mingle with her pussy juices. I took three marshmallows and stuck them up her pussy, letting them soak in our cum. Then, I placed two marshmallows in her folds so that they couldn't close. Coming back up to Kim's face, I kissed her gently. Then, I began my steady descent of her body. I licked and sucked all of the chocolate syrup off of Kim's torso, going languorously slow and teasing her. I got to her breasts last, and slowly licked up her mounds and bit her nipples as I ate the marshmallows from them. I licked all down her arms and nibbled her fingers while I ate the marshmallows, then came back and shared my mouthful of marshmallow and chocolate with Kim. The, I licked down towards her stomach quickly, towards her folds, but went right past them and licked her thighs and legs and ate the marshmallows between her toes. This whole time, Kim had been wiggling around in her bonds and moaning.

"Fuck, Jack!" Kim moaned.

"Not yet sweetheart," I told her, "Daddy needs his pièce de résistancefirst! Leaning down, I kissed around Kim's folds and then slowly ate the marshmallows holding her folds open. I licked inside her folds and Kim thrashed involuntarily as she came.

"Oooooh, Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Kim cried, "I need you!"

"Just a minute, babe," I told her.

I continued to lick around Kim's folds and center, and spent a good amount of time cleaning all the syrup out of her. I nibbled on her clit and then sat up. I stuck two of my fingers into her pussy and pulled out the marshmallows, which were soaked in her juices and my cum from earlier.

"Does Kimmy want a treat for being such a good girl while Daddy ate his dessert?" I asked, and Kim nodded. I popped one of the marshmallows in her mouth and ate the other two myself, moaning at how delicious they were.

After Kim and I enjoyed our dessert, I looked at my beautiful wife.

"Mmmmm," I moaned, "You taste so gooooood!" Smiling at her, I climbed on top of her again and suddenly thrust into her.

"Oh! Jack! Faster!" Kim exclaimed as I rocked back and forth at a slow pace, teasing Kim. She was writhing and moaning, and I could tell she was trying to get out of her bonds so she could flip us over and ride me. I am so glad Eddie taught me how to tie knots when we were kids. Finally, I consented to Kim's moaning and started pounding into her mercilessly.

"SHIT! Oh, God, Jack! Right there!" Kim cried when I hit her g-spot. I adjusted my angle so I could hit it every time, and I quickly brought Kim to her climax. I pulled out of her right before I came, and I shot my cum all over her sexy body.

Kim smiled at me, breathing heavily, and pulled me down for a deep, passionate kiss.

"You're all sticky, Kimmy," I said, and she giggled, "Let's take care of that." Picking Kim up, I brought her to our giant two person shower tub and set her on the footstool by the tub. I leaned over and started the bath. As water poured into the tub and I adjusted it for the right temperature, Kim leaned over to me and fondled my cock with her cold hands, leaning down and kissing the tip.

"Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk." I gasped, "Kim, don't do that. It's not fair."

"Yeah, and it wasn't fair when you tied me up and teased me like that!" Kim exclaimed.

"I'm sorry baby. It's just something I wanted to try."

"It's ok." Kim winked at me, "I liked it."

I shut the water off once the tub was full and climbed in, laying on my back. Kim climbed in as well and sat down on my dick and started to ride me. After we both came, Kim and I helped each other wash off. When we got out of the tub, I handed Kim and towel and she dried off as I went and changed the sheets on our bed, considering the last ones were covered in cum, sweat, and chocolate. When we were both dry, we climbed back into bed, still naked of course.

Kim rolled over and sat up, and then crawled seductively towards me. "Ready for another round?"


End file.
